The Phone Call
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: Nile is a cheater! Who have thought? Anyway, clearly SLASH since it is me that wrote it and the pairing is Nile/Kyouya but, He isn't cheating on Kyouya! Just think you should know that...


**Hello guys! I just came to the conclusion that I need to post something. I haven't posted anything in a while and have missed writing Nile/Kyouya related stuff. So, I guess, enjoy!**

**Warning: The characters are rather Out of Character I think... So sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. If I did these two would be together already and the show would not be for children. At all. **

* * *

RIING! RIING! RIING!

Kyouya groaned and picked up a pillow to stuff his head beneath as Nile's phone rang above his head. It was ridiculously loud to wake up to and definitely not welcome after how late they'd been up the previous night.

He felt the smaller boy kick him in the leg and mumble an incoherent statement.

"What?" He asked his boyfriend, removing the pillow from his head.

"Answer it. I want to sleep."

Kyouya cracked an eye open to glance at the boy. They had been together for nearly a month but things were a bit complicated.

Nile happened to be cheating on Masamune who had no idea of the secret relationship. No-one besides them did. Everyone else simply thought they were best friends. Nile had been supposed to dump the boy he was cheating on when the relationship had begun but had never gotten around to it. At least that's what the younger had said.

Kyouya waited until the phone stopped ringing to see if the person would call back or not. He had decided that if it was important the caller would call again.

A minute later the phone rang again. Looking once more at the sleeping face beside him, he picked up the phone. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

There was a moment silence on the other end of the phone line before anyone spoke.

"You-you're not Nile," The voice said.

Kyouya's eyes widened as he realised who's voice it was. The caller was Masamune. He was screwed if Masamune figured anything out.

"Wait. Kyouya?" Masamune's voice asked.

'SHIT!' He thought.

"What do you want?" He said harshly into the phone.

There was another reasonably long silence as Nile opened his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. Kyouya felt as if he could drown in them if he looked into them long enough.

"Why are you answering Nile's phone? Why do you HAVE his phone? Where is he?" Masamune said, his voice laced with irritation, jealousy and panic.

"Who is it Kyo?" Nile asked innocently, unaware of what that one question was about to do.

"IS THAT NILE? WHY IS HE ALLOWED TO CALL YOU KYO?" Masamune sounded jealous and angry this time.

Nile's eyes widened as he realised the mistake he'd just made. Kyouya's face mirrored the panic in his boyfriend's own face. What could they say? Clearly they'd waited too long for Kyouya to get angry with Nile for the nickname.

"Um... Did I say Kyo?" Nile asked, putting the phone on loud speaker for both of the boys to hear.

"YES, YOU DID! COULD YOU EXPLAN? NOW? WHY IS HE ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?"

Nile looked at Kyouya, clearly panicking a lot. Kyouya didn't blame him. He was currently lying in bed with the boy he was cheating on Masamune with. If he wasn't panicking then Kyouya would be worried.

Instead of saying anything to make his boyfriend less panicked, Kyouya simply kissed him lightly and held the phone between them.

"You've got to do it now," Kyouya whispered, getting only a nod in return.

Nile detested breaking up over the phone but right now, he didn't have much of a choice and he'd rather do it with the support of Kyouya.

"M-Masamune? Um. We need to break up," He said, instantly feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and replaced with the feeling of guilt.

"W-what?" Came the reply. "No! Did I do something wrong or-?"

Of course Masamune hadn't caught on to what Nile had meant. He really was an idiot.

"No, you didn't. I-" Nile looked up at Kyouya for support, getting all the courage he needed from the deep blue depths of his eyes. "I've been cheating on you."

What happened on the other end of the line next neither of them knew exactly. Masamune had hung up as soon as he'd realised what the sentence meant.

Within the next few minutes both were receiving nasty texts from all their friends demanding to have an explanation. It was as if the world was about to explode with the way they wrote the messages.

After five minutes of nonstop texts Kyouya picked his phone up and turned it off, doing the same with Nile's before rolling on his side to face the boy.

Nile wasn't exactly in a bad state. It was more a state of shock and happiness. He was shocked that he'd finally dumped Masamune and happy that he'd gotten it out that he had been cheating. He wasn't sure why they were the feelings he got at the time really. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

With that thought in mind he snuggled in to Kyouya's body and positioned himself comfortably.

"Goodnight Kyo," He mumbled quietly, earning a chuckle from Kyouya.

"Goodnight," Kyouya replied, pressing a feather-light kiss to Nile's forehead and closing his eyes, ignoring the loud banging on the front door.

* * *

**That turned out better than I thought it would. I guess all I can say is sorry for the OOC-ness and REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! **

**Um, just one thing. When you review please break it up in to paragraphs and get the spelling and punctuation as correct as you can. Sorry if I'm asking too much but I've had some reviews on other stories that I couldn't understand due to the lack of paragraph's, spelling and punctuation. **

**Oh and thanks for anonymous reviews on previous and future stories I may write!**

**So REVIEW and I'll love you forever!**


End file.
